


Nowhere to Hide

by Bobbie23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23
Summary: Jack doesn’t like surprises. In fact, they piss him off. He’s had enough of them to last him till his final day. However, life doesn’t seem to agree. Whoever hates him up there decided to give him a real doozy today.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83





	Nowhere to Hide

Jack doesn’t like surprises. In fact, they piss him off. He’s had enough of them to last him till his final day. However, life doesn’t seem to agree. Whoever hates him up there decided to give him a real doozy today. He sends a silent curse to whoever is listening.

There’s no fricking escape or anywhere to take cover. There should be more places to hide in the supermarket. The huge display of kitchen towel looks promising until the cop heads straight for it. There’s no time to make a U-turn, no way to dodge him. Pete spotted him as soon as he rounded the corner and their eyes locked. Looks like they’re on even pegging, Pete looks as shocked as Jack is.

In hindsight, he should’ve expected it to happen at some point. They don’t live in a huge city; they were bound to run into each other. He doesn’t know why he half expected the cop to transfer back to Denver when he found out Carter gave the guy his ring back.

Though, here he is three weeks later, pushing a cart in the middle of the supermarket. Jack swallows his sigh, he never spent time with the guy out of self-preservation. He took a step back; he knew his presence would only make things difficult for Carter. As muddled as things were with Carter, Jack wasn’t going to seek him out and interfere. That would have left him with one very pissed off Carter.

It wasn’t his place, so he kept his mouth shut. They both decided it was better to put aside their feelings, to toe the line set out by the Air Force, to do their duty. They didn’t have much of a choice.

More than anything, he wanted this to work for her. She should have someone as astounding as she is. And despite the amount of effort Jack, and it was a lot, put into not forming an opinion on the guy, Pete just isn’t. Neither is Jack. He is older, cranky, with shot knees and an inability to hold his tongue.

Jack could be a dick, walk past without acknowledging him but he can’t pretend they haven’t seen each other. He doesn’t know where things stand with Pete and Carter, she’s been tight-lipped about the whole thing apart from saying she gave back the ring and they broke up. Jack didn’t realise till later that was an opening for him and he missed it. He knows why they’re in limbo. Carter hasn’t dared to say anything else since she found him with Kerry Johnson. The next move is his only he hasn’t worked up the courage to make it.

He doesn’t want to be drawn into a conversation about his Colonel, though it’s inevitable as they don’t have anything else in common. What if the cop asks him to put in a good word for him? What the hell is he supposed to say?

“O’Neill,” Pete greets, eyeing him cautiously.

“Shanahan,” Jack parrots back; it’s not the time or place to pretend he forgot his name. Strained silence follows as they hold their stare, there’s no need to pretend they were friends or ever going to be. They’re standing next to the produce for crying out loud, it’s not like he finds lemons interesting enough to ignore the guy.

“This is awkward,” the other man replies.

“Yeah,” Jack agrees, relieved the guy isn’t being his usual gung-ho self. He doubts anyone would be after Carter broke up with them. No goofy grin, no gushing. Seriously, Jack did try to not to have an opinion, a virtually impossible task after he found out about the background search.

“How’s Sam doing?”

And there it is. Jack has to give the guy credit, there’s no recrimination in his voice. “She’s Carter.”

To Jack, that seems like a reasonable answer. But the blank look Shanahan is directing at him tells him he thinks otherwise.

Her dad passed away. She ended a relationship. She’s had a few rough weeks but she’s handled it. She’s Carter, she’s like him, she doesn’t talk. As the guy she was going to marry, Pete should understand that about her. Jack doesn’t expect her to be the life of the party or open up completely, she’s a private person. He doesn’t feel it’s appropriate for him to go beyond that with Pete. Carter is his priority here.

He only relents with a “She’s fine,” so the cop doesn’t push him.

The guy reminds him of a bobblehead as he nods. Jack prays this is it, Pete will make his goodbyes and go on with his day. This was supposed to be a quick stop, in and out. Carter and the guys are due at his place in an hour. Beer, chips, ready-made pots of blue jello; Carter needs a boost sometimes.   
“It was because of you, you know.”

Ah, crap. There goes all hope to make it out alive with all his faculties. Jack winces and draws in a steadying breath. He sends another silent curse out into the universe. Screw you.

“I tried to tell myself it was because of her dad but,” Pete sighs, ignoring to how uncomfortable and very public this conversation is. “Sam had a few nightmares ‘bout a year ago, woke up saying your name,” Pete shrugs.

Jack holds his breath. He was in stasis at the time. His memories are foggy after being in the Alkesh. Jack meets the disparaging glance of an old lady who tuts in his direction. He pulls a face; despite keeping out of their relationship, despite encouraging Carter to find someone who makes her happy, Jack knows he’s involved. His hands aren’t clean in this mess. Karma, kick my ass.

Pete ignores Jack’s silence and keeps going. “Guess that’s why I popped the question so quickly. I was afraid the longer I waited, you or Sam would come to your senses.”

There’s an edge to his voice, challenging Jack to contradict him. Jack appraises Pete. There’s no chance in hell he’ll believe Jack if he tries to contradict him. Still, Jack doesn’t like the guy questioning Carter’s integrity. Even if does have something to do with Jack, neither of them has the right to question her reasons for breaking up with Pete.

“Look, you don’t know me. Think what you want about me, I don’t care. But we both know Sam; she didn’t hurt you deliberately.”

Pete pushes forward a fraction. “Has anything changed? Between you? At all?”

Pete’s words hit Jack in the chest yet he doesn’t react. Jack says nothing and Pete holds his steady gaze before he deflates, “Maybe it should.”

That night, he asks Carter to stay after Daniel and Teal’c leave. She does.


End file.
